


Of Dragons and Scales

by KarasuNei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MerDragon!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MerDragon Hanzo drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dragons and Scales

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend for a topic to write about, they responded with MERDRAGON HANZO.  
> Naturally I just had to make it terrible XD
> 
> Original post on[ tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/149475664783/merdragon-mchanzo).

Honestly, McCree hadn’t understood why Hanzo was so grumpy upon being given this mission. Well, _grumpier_ than usual. The archer was even trying to worm his way out of it, which was quite uncharacteristic of him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to provide a good enough reason to turn it down. Winston could be hella unrelenting, especially when big monkey man was stressed and his order of peanut butter was late.

 

Long story short, here they were clambering up and down the rocky shores of Lanzarote. Well, mostly it was McCree who was doing the clumsy slipping. Hanzo managed to maintain every ounce of grace even though he was perching dangerously over a cliff side, calmly shooting down the local Talon providers. Why the fuck they were even out here in the first place, McCree didn’t even remember. His job was to keep their eyes off Hanzo and maybe, just _maybe_ , if they wrapped it up quickly enough, they could enjoy a nice, romantic seaside date under the pale moonlight. Figuratively. It was new moon. And if Hanzo even considered it without attempting to shoot McCree in the face.

 

Perhaps that was a little bit too much to ask.

 

Their banter over the comm (of course Jesse did most of the talking, Hanzo was only grunting in response) was interrupted when an asshole spotted the archer. His startled shout raised McCree’s hackle, followed with a splash. And then statics. Growling, McCree busted out his Deadeye, swiftly took care of the remaining criminals, before rushing over to where his comrade/love interest had fallen. The rocks were steep and slippery under his metallic fingers. Shallow water churned, seeming far too deep in the darkness. A searing worry burnt through McCree’s chest as he made his way down, his movements surer and smoother now that he wasn’t goofing about.

 

As he contacted the lapping waves, the surface broke with squirming arms. McCree’s chest constricted, all cautions threw to the wind as he dove in after Hanzo. The armours slowed him down a little, but there was so much relief exploded in his heart as he managed to grab a hold of the archer, dragging Hanzo’s back flat against his chest, and swam to shore. There was some panicked struggling and McCree couldn’t help but noted Hanzo was somehow heavier than usual. 

 

“Yer fine, darlin’!” McCree tried to speak soothingly, which was kinda hard when Hanzo kept splashing salty water at his face, “I’ve go y’.”

 

“You don’t understand!!” Hanzo’s voice hadn’t lost that edge of hysteria and he even tried to elbow McCree in the kidney, only to hiss when his flesh met the metal plating, “Unhand me this instant!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” McCree snapped back, though there was a twinge of hurt in his voice. Did Hanzo hate being touched by him that badly? “Yer prob’bly have a hole on yer side! Ain’t gonna help when y’ keep buckin’ like a wild colt!”

 

That didn’t stop Hanzo from his wild thrashing, though it weakened the longer they stayed in water. He was losing blood and McCree couldn’t see a damn thing in the dark and with salt in his eyes. He narrowly dodged Hanzo’s headbutt, though something _sharp_ did graze McCree’s cheek.

 

That should have been enough of a warning.

 

By the time they made it to the sandier side of the beach, Hanzo was almost limp, his body weighted down against McCree, though there were still quite a few incoherent protests. Cursing as he rolled out from behind the archer, McCree rummaged through his sopping wet pockets for the flashlight.

 

“Y’ gotta lay off ‘em noodles, darlin’. I swear yer puttin’ on a few-…”

 

He almost dropped the flashlight.

 

Instead of legs, a long, swishing _tail_ stretched out underneath the loose top Hanzo wore, shimmering in various shades of blue. Each _scale_ was dusted with fine pale gold, sharp-tipped and framed with translucent dorsal fins. His side, where his left leg should have been, spotted a gaping wound, where blood was oozing out sluggishly. 

 

There were shock, rage, confusion, a mild case of fear and all around wonder spread across McCree’s head. Though Hanzo’s groan of pain kicked him back to reality. Which Jesse still wasn’t entirely sure if it was just lucid dreaming or not.

 

“ _Yer a mermaid!_ ” He managed to sputter out, some time after field dressing the wound, finding them a shallow cave to hide in _and_ stupidly gawking at Hanzo. The archer, though still pale around the edges, scoffed at him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. At least use the term mer _man_.” Hanzo sniffed in a terribly dignified manner, shooting McCree a glare, “And no. I am not. I am a dragonkin.”

 

Oh, yes, that explained the stag-like antlers on his head and the cascading tendrils.

 

“An’ here I thought y’ couldn’t get an’ prettier.” The awe in his voice was obvious, oozing with so much reverence it made Hanzo crossed his arms imperiously, even when there was pink marring his cheeks and neck.

 

“Jesse, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that Hanzo turns into his true form when he is completely submerged :3
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
